Zachariah (The Technomancer)
Summary Zachariah was born in the distant future. He was born and raised on Abundance, a large settlement on Ophir, Mars. Whenever he was born, he was just a normal human with nothing special about him. This all changed when he was in his teenage years, however. Zach's best childhood friend who goes by Lucky (real name Andrew) had a malfunction in his Technomancer abilities. This caused a massive explosion which not only blew Andrew's arm off completely, it also caused scarring to Zach's left cheek. This explosion left both of them pretty damaged, which is where their adoptive father figure (and mentally delusional genius scientist) Scott Seeker to come in. He performed a special experiment on Zach which caused him to become a Technomancer as well. Zach is very skilled and takes more responsibility than your average young adult, as it is up to him to save the good of the planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: Zachariah Mancer (referred to by some as just Zach) Franchise: The Technomancer Origin: Abundance, Ophir (Mars) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely in his early 20s Classification: Human, Mutated Specimen, Technomancer, Grandmaster of the Technomancers that reside on Mars, (Optional) Arena Champion (Optional) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low; overtime), Healing, Skilled Marksman and Swordsman, Martial Arts, Stealth Mastery (Can sneak attack enemies and eavesdrop without being detected), Limited Time Manipulation ("Focus" allows him to pause time for 10-15 seconds while he moves at normal speed), Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Resistance to the following: Physical Damage, Disruption, Electricity, Acid, Poison | Same as before to greater extent | Same as before to greater extent Attack Potency: Small Building level (Was able to defeat a Mantis that did this) | At least Small Building level (Stronger than before. Defeated an even stronger version of the giant mantis) | At least Small Building level '(Has defeated Technomancers of the same caliber as him) 'Speed: Supersonic (Able to dodge electricity) | At least Supersonic | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take blows from the giant mantis) | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level (Takes hits from this ) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range with daggers and fists; Extended melee range with maces and staves; Tens of meters with guns and lightning. Standard Equipment: Variety of the following: Daggers + Pistols, (Rogue Stance) Maces + Shields, (Guardian Stance) and Staves (Warrior Stance) Intelligence: Gifted (Is a great battle strategist and knows how to talk to people. Convinced someone who had a deep hatred with him to join his side to take down said person's corrupt leader.) Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of fluid, which he needs in order to use special attacks. | Same as before, though mitigated | Same as before, though mitigated Feats: Zach defeats giant mantis who destroyed a dome Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electric Fist: Zach unleashes a very close ranged punch that is charged with electricity. This ability costs one fluid and has no cooldown. This attack is meant to disrupt enemies, as it has a very high disruption rate. * Electrify Weapon: Zach electrifies the weapon that he is holding (doesn't cost any fluid) and his weapon stays electrified until he chooses to take the electrification off. This causes him to be able to disrupt enemies quite easily with his lightning attacks. * Electrifying Arc: Zach sends out an arc of electricity from his weapon (or hand) that has a high chance of disrupting enemies. If enemies are disrupted, they also have a chance to give fluid back to Zach. This means that he can potentially spam this attack if he gets lucky. The arc can be upgraded to send out three arcs of electricity, which can either all target one enemy, each target their own, or two seek one enemy while one seeks another. This attack does cost one fluid to use, however, it can also recharge at least one fluid back. * Electricity Storm: Very powerful attack in which Zach plants an "Electric Storm" on the ground that then circles around the ground for a few seconds, acting like a couple of Tesla Coils would. This attack comes with amazing AoE damage as it chains onto enemies and leaves them very vulnerable for a killing blow. (This is due to them being disturbed by the electricity) At the very end of this storm, there is an electrical discharge which blows targets up, throwing them to the ground. * Focus: Zach slows down time significantly for those around him for a few seconds. (10-15) During this timespan, Zach dodges much easier, seems to move faster (likely is just moving normal speed, while everyone else is slowed down) and lands critical hits more often. This technique does have a cooldown, but usually is not needed too often after usage, as it is a very powerful one. * Rogue Stance: He wields a dagger in his right hand and pistol in his left hand. Stance focuses on speed, using fast strikes and dodging out of the way of attacks due to not being able to defend oneself in this stance. This stance is easily the best for flashy combos since you are using both a dagger and a pistol. This stance primarily uses elemental effects, as daggers and guns can both have good poison damage. * Warrior Stance: He wields a stave in both hands, which means that he is limited to attacking with said stave. This stance is agile, just like the rogue stance, however, is less forgiving of a stance. The stance is not as agile as the rogue stance, however, it can potentially do more damage and have better melee range if used correctly. This stance mainly uses blunt force. * Guardian Stance: He wields a mace in his right hand and a shield in his left. Zach uses this stance when he feels the need to be on defense. This stance focuses on agility the least of all classes, as Zach barely (if ever) dodges, instead choosing to block with his shield, which can take a good amount of damage away from the impact and can be used as a ram. His mace can be seen as undesirable in this stance, as his shield does so much more damage, including having a very high chance to disrupt his opponent, allowing for repeated blows while they are off guard. Keys: Early Game | Mid Game | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Time Users Category:Shield Users Category:Mace Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 9 Category:The Technomancer